


Saint Bernard (sits at the top of the driveway)

by slimeyboydante



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit Sanders Angst, Good Deceit Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Out of Character, POV Deceit Sanders, Song Lyrics, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeyboydante/pseuds/slimeyboydante
Summary: a vent fic





	Saint Bernard (sits at the top of the driveway)

**Author's Note:**

> warning, unsympathetic sides

How easy would it be to kill yourself? Would anyone really care? Would they care? Would it affect him? Them? Honestly, sometimes I wished I wasn't created. I didn't want to be this. I didn't want to be a dark side. I didn't want to be the leader of the dark side. I didn't want to be the bad guy. I didn't want to be a villain. But people expect me to be one. Because I lie, I lie to protect my Host. Yet I'm nothing more than a nuisance, a mistake, a fool. A fool I am. I thought that if I created <strike>_my _</strike>_<strike>friends</strike>_<strike></strike> the Others, I'd feel comfortable woth my position. But no. I created monsters, monsters who were to far from my vision. They were used to the dark, I had to light a match every time. I tried to be a good <strike>_friend_</strike> leader, but I guess I was to soft. They blinded me. They did everything to blind me, and they succeeded. I was left weak, they wreaked havoc, the two of them. They betrayed me. A fool I am. They burned half of my face. They laughed at me. They kicked me. Bruised me. Hurt me. They left me in pain, walking away to scheme. I left to find help. I went to the outsider. The loner. He wasn't a side. But he earned his place among us. I asked him for help. He merely looked at me and spat at me. He sneered and told me I was weak for letting those fool destroy me. He left me as well. I turned to the holy sides. They were hesitant about me. I recognized one of them. He was related to one of the one's who blinded me and burned me. Oh how I wanted to break his bones. The moral side refused to help me. I turned to the other sides. They refused as well and chased me out, spitting insults and remarks. I was once again on the dark side. Years passed. One of the ones who burned and blinded me left me. He left me alone with the other side. He kept hurting me. He bruised my body. Another few years passed, the hurting didn't. I appeared one day and I saw him. One of the ones who burned and blinded me. He had the audacity to call me the villain. I wanted to scream, to snap back. I did. well, not scream. snapped back. His new friends defended him, and once again, they chased me out. I appeared on the dark side. Why am I the bad guy? I always thought to myself. Then the two dark sides appeared, and once again, I was hurt. I was a fool. I yearn to be gone. I yearn to leave. I am trying my best. I will continue to protect my host. The two dark sides are overpowering me now. They promise me sick promises, promising to destroy me and bend me to their will. i am powerless. I am a fool.


End file.
